Diary of a Deadman: The Father
by acidic.wrath
Summary: IT's hard, loving people when you know you'll hurt them. Jason Wrathe Understands more than most. Join him and his friends fight back the hordes of Undead, while at the same time, Balance his love life, his business, and protect his son from war. Because that's what this is. And anyone saying different? They're already dead...
1. Prologue

**What's goin' on people, how goes? here for the start of our story remake. As always I will say sorry for the delay, you know after years of procrastinating, I'm sure you all are tired of waiting. But, As this is the start of a new story, I will be posting regularly- try to anyways. As ways, my goal is 5000+ words in one week. Did it for 20 weeks straight before, so no reason I can't do it again. Well I'm sure you're tired of the rambles, so here ya go!**

_**Read on...**_

* * *

This_ isn't how it was suppose to end!_

_"Don't leave me!"_

_Huh?... That voice..._

A man coughs up blood at dusk, violently retching as he spewed the viscus liquid everywhere. A flash of memory plays before his amber-green eyes. A friendly face... A betrayal... a moment of joy... and a sorrow... The man gasps for air, a frantic woman holding him close to her chest, screaming for help.

She knew it was stupid, and would likely get her killed, but she didn't care. She would rather die, than be without the man she loves. The white haired Asian ripped her shirt off, not caring about modesty at the moment, as saving her fiancee's life was more important. She wiped at his face and chest, hoping to clear away some of the blood, so she could find where it was coming from, but only found shallow cut that wouldn't be cause for this much blood. "I don't understand! I don't know what to do, I-"

"You know what it is," the young man coughs, his voice raspy from vomiting so much blood, " We both knew this day would come..."

"Jason, no..." the woman whimpered, tears swelling in her eyes as the reality of the situation washed over her like a flood, "You can't..."

"Nothin' we can do to stop it, Kuma," he sighs, a smile on his face, "Was fun while it lasted though."

"Stop doing that!" She growled, her tears starting to race down her cheeks, beating her fist weakly against his chest, "Stop talking like you're about to die! I wont let you! I wont let you leave me!" She collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest as her sorrows washed over her like a rampaging storm. She hated how he was just accepting this- accepting this was the end! Of him! Of them! Of life! How dare he abandon her and their children! She sobs harder into him, shaking from her lack of breath, "Please... You can't... I can't live without you!"

"Yes you can," Jason coughs lightly, taking a deep breath and exhaling, before continuing, "You are strong. And smart. And have everyone at home supporting you. I know you can do this." The raven haired man suddenly cries out in pain, clutching at his chest at he in agony as poison coursed through his veins like inch of his insides throbs with heat, organs scorched by the flames, his stomach acids boiling the blood that pooled within, forcing him to lurch forward as he spews another fountain of blood.

The pain...

His throat ached from the blisters caused by the liquid flames, shooting a siring pain into his brain. the lightheadedness took everything he had to fight to stay conscious. Limply he laid there as Yoko cried, screaming for help. IT was then he saw him. He could never forget that messy mop of red hair. Weakly, he raised his hand, his fingers twitching ever so slightly as he tries to beckon him closer, "An... Ando..."

"D-daddy...?" The little redheaded boy whimpers, shuffling slightly side to side, hugging his bunny.

_Oh no! Andon!_ Yoko screamed in her mind, whipping around as she charged forward to grab the child. "Andon, No!" She cried, struggling with the little boy, trying to hold onto him, "Stay away from here!" she fought with him, earning a noise of refusal, before a sharp pain forced her to release her grip. Yoko gasped in pain as she examined her arm, taking note of the cut running cross her forearm. She gripped her arm in the rags of her shirt, putting pressure down to stop the bleeding, watching the boy.

Andon was sitting on his fathers lap, quietly, looking at the ground. Jason asked him to look at him, but the boy shook his head in refusal.

"Everything will be alright, Andon," Jason tries to assure him, "Yoko's gonna take care of you for me. Everything's gonna be okay."

_No, it isn't, _Andon says to himself, _You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be alone again. _He hugged his stuffed animal bunny to his chest, his face buried in its comforting floof. However, the ever so comforting floof, wasn't so comforting right now. The boy knew. He knew what was happening- what was going to happen. He didn't want it to. He wanted his daddy to stay with him, forever. But he couldn't do anything to save him, no matter how many books he read. He looked at his father, blue eyes shimmering like the sea as they welled with tears, "Don't leave."

"It's okay, Andon," Jason grimaced from the pain, "Yoko will-"

"Not mommy!"

"Hey!" Jason snapped at his son, glaring at him in anger, "She is just as much your mother, as I am your father!"

Andon shrank in fear. He had see Jason angry before, but this was different. His anger was fueled by disappoint, and that hurt Andon to a whole new level. _No,_ he silently whimpers, _Don't be mad at me! Don't leave me mad at me!_ The boy hugged his father, whimpering into his shoulder.

Jason wrapped an arm around the child, using what strength he gained, to hold his boy, just one last time. "Andon," he says "You're the man of the house now. You have to take care of Yukiko, and your mother. You have to be strong. I know you can do it. Because you're my son, ain'tcha?"

Andon sniffles, nodding on his shoulder as he silently cries.

Jason's breathe begins to slow. He knew it was time. "Andon," He rasps, "Got one last thing for you to do."

The boy looks up at his father, waiting to be told- to be given his final words.

"Repeat after me," his father states, nodding towards the knife in his hand.

The Red Menace's eyes darken as he realizes what his father is asking him to do. Sniffling with determination, the child nods.

Jason smiles at him, rubbing the boy's back as he gets comfortable. "Through my blood, I shall be your guide," he starts, a small smile gracing his lips.

"To bring you to Horizon's Edge."  
_To bring you to Horizon's Edge._

"Where I will wait for You."  
_Where I will wait for You._

"To lead you Home."  
_To lead you Home._

"Cute little poem, ain't it?" Jason chuckles, leaning back, "Wrote it when I was your age, y'know?" His vision failing him, the last thing he saw, before the life left him, was the horrified look on Yoko's face. Her mouth contorting into a scream, as her and a few dark silhouettes running over as Andon raised his knife.

_Finally,_ Jason sighs in content, _ Peace..._

* * *

**And there you have it! The opening chapter to our new story. How you guys enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy, until the end of this roller coaster ride I've got planned. Until next time!**

_**PIECES!**_


	2. Ch1 Morning Suplex

**What's goin' on my peeps! See I told you! One week! Done baby! Sorry it's so late- so honestly, most of you wont see this until tomorrow anyways, so it's whatever. I'm cool with it. Also, I'd like to thank EkoShio for helping as my beta reader- really appreciate it hood rat. Anyways, I wont take up too much more of your guy's time, so lets get this story started!**

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

_"Please don't leave me," a man sobbed into the chest of the woman in his arms, blood smearing his face and shirt. But it didn't bother him. There were more important things at hand than his clothes getting rubs her back, pleading and sobbing as he held her. Her once porcelain skin was now a sickly grey color. Her platinum blond hair that shined in the light, had lost its lusher and became ratty. Tears stream down his face as he squeezes her against him, not ready to let her go just yet. It was then he heard it. It was soft, almost inaudible, but he was sure he did._

_As he pulled back to look at her- eyes full of hope, ready to spirit her away to a hospital as soon as possible. Instead, his amber-green eyes widen in horror at the sight of his beloved. Her sapphire eyes now a ghostly white, vacant and devoid of life. Blood caked her face and shirt, clots starting to form again her pale feature. She looks up at him, a low growl emitting from her throat._

_"Oh, thank the gods, you're still alive!" He sobs happily, hugging her tight, before getting up, try to lift her, but she was so heavy. He frowns, having never known her to weigh so much, even when she was pregnant. Still, he forced himself to continue, struggling to get her to the car, when he feels her hand on his neck. "Holly?" he says, looking down at her. The growl became a gurgle, her face contorted into one of rage- before she lunged._

* * *

Jason lurked up from his bed, sweating and gasping, his eyes wide in fear as he pants heavily. Taking a moment to collect himself, wiping the sweat from his brow as he pushed his hair away from his face. The raven-haired man looks to his right, frowning when he saw that he was the only one in bed. Just how long was he asleep? A sigh escapes his lips as he tosses the blanket aside, placing his feet on the cold floor, cringing at the chill. Groaning in annoyance, he makes his way to the bathroom. After turning on the shower, letting the water warm up, he brushes his teeth, staring himself in the eye as he does. His cat-like eyes searching themselves, counting the flecks in them, before searching himself. He knew there was no point, that he was fine. But, even after a few years, it didn't change how important it was to be safe.

When he was done, he hopped into the shower, sighing in content as the hot water washed away the cold sweat from his body, savoring the feeling a bit longer, before washing up. As he was walking back into his room, having sent a good fifteen minutes in the shower, he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he goes to the dresser, grabbing a pair of boxers, struggling a moment to get them on, but did so quickly, before calling out to them. He opened another drawer to pull out some jeans as the door opened, revealing a large man with brown hair.

"Ah, good, you're awake," his thick Russian accent boomed in the room, despite how softly he spoke, "We have problem."

"What is it now?" Jason sighs, pulling up his pants and buttoning them, before going to the closet for a shirt, sighing as he grumbles under his breath, "Damnit, woman…" He shuts the closet, not wanting to deal with the mess in there, grabbing the shirt from yesterday off the floor, a green flannel, pulling it on and shielding his physique from the chill of the room, "The hell is it so cold in here! It's summer!"

"Is other issue we discuss," The burly man, Victor, says, "Come, we must move quickly."

"What's so important, you actually had to come wake me?" he asked, pulling on his socks and boots, lacing them up, before heading out the door, shutting it behind him as he followed the large Russian. It was then he could hear the gun fire in the distance. Frowning he rushed after Victor, who had started jogging off, in the opposite direction of the fighting, "The hell is going on?! Why am I just now finding out about an attack!"

"Is other issue," Victor states calmly, leading Jason to the source of the disturbance.

Immediately, Jason knew what he was talking about. "Yuki," he states, sighing in frustration, "I don't know why that girl doesn't just come get me for this shit."

"She is young mother," the brunette shrugs, "Is normal to think she must handle by self." He slowed down, now being much closer to the source, the sound of a crying infant booming through the walls of the mess hall.

"That'd matter, if I wasn't helping her," Jason frowns, opening the door, only for the screams to get louder, "Head back to the wall. Help get things under control. This'll only take a moment."

Victor nods, heading back to help the ones fighting, while Jason walked into the mess hall, following the cries on the toddler, quickly finding the mother bouncing her daughter in her arms, trying to shush her. Though, before Jason's point of view, it looked- and sounded- more like they were arguing.

"Gods, do you ever stop!" the young mother growled, causing the toddler to scream louder, a weak sigh of exhaustion parting her lips for her.

"Bitch!" the toddler screamed, trying to escape her mother, but to no avail. It was then that she saw him. Tear filled chocolate eyes locked with his amber-green ones, the toddler trying to lung out of her mother's arms, "Daddy!"

Her mother looks up to see her boyfriend, emerald green eyes meeting his, before looking away, "Sorry, Yukiko was hungry, but she wont fucking eat!" She growled the last part, glaring at her daughter. Said daughter knew who she was directing that at and screeched at her mother, slapping her dead center of her face as she screamed, "Bitch!"

"Don't do that!" She yelled at her daughter, slapping her hand.

Yukiko instantly looked like a wounded puppy, fresh tears welling her eyes, holding her hurt hand, before her screams roared louder. She slaps at her mother, screeching as she tries to wiggle free, reaching out for Jason to save her.

And save her he did. "Come here, sweetie~," Jason coos to his daughter, holding out his arms for her, only to be denied by her mother. "Yoko give me the baby, before we all die."

Before she could even question what he was talking about, she remembered their current situation, sighing in defeat, "Fuck…"

"Yeah, good job, really," Jason says sarcastically, taking the toddler from her- who immediately stopped screaming, settling for whimpering and clutching at his shirt. "there there," he coos, rubbing her back as she clung to him, "No more crying, okay? You can't cry and eat at the same time."

Yukiko looked up at her father with a look of defiance on her face, as if to tell him she can cry if she wants to. "Feed!" the toddler whines softly, but still had a tone of demanding.

Jason chuckles, heading into the kitchen, "You want some pancakes?"

The toddler grunts in refusal, hitting his chest with her tiny hands.

"I already tried that," Yoko sighs, following them, hopping up and sitting on one of the counters, "She won't eat anything."

"Gotcha," Jason sighs, before smiling at the baby in his arms, "You want some of daddy's lunch?"

The toddler's eyes sparkle at the mention of her father's food, a toothy grin spreading across her chubby cheeks. "Eat!" She shouts with excitement, bouncing in his arms.

"Alright, Alright, just give me a sec to grab it," Jason laughs, going to the walk-in fridge, after putting the child into her highchair. He came back a moment later, a lunchbox in hand. After setting it on the counter, he opens it up, looking at the contents, "Hm, still good… Gonna have to get more soon, though…"

"Jason, I don't want her eating that," Yoko states firmly, glaring at her boyfriend as he pulls the contents out of the box and tosses them on the counter.

"Funny, I don't remember asking what you wanted," the raven-haired man says nonchalantly, "Besides, seeing as you tried and failed to feed her, I'm gonna put food in her stomach." Knowing she was going to continue, he sighs, wiping slime from his hands, before going over to her, taking her hand and pulling her against him, looking down at the short girl, "It's gonna be fine, Kuma. It's just a craving. So long as we're careful- which I always am- she'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just…" the dark-haired girl places her hands on his chest, melting into him as he holds her, "I'm just worried something will happen." She looks up into his eyes, searching them for answers, "What if something _does_ go wrong?"

"Then I'll save her," Jason states firmly, a determined look in his eyes, "I won't let that happen again." He watched as flashes of the past leaped through her eyes. Painful memories. Memories neither of them would ever forget. He pulls her head into his chest, holding her close as a sob ripped through her, squeezing her tightly. Rage filled his amber-green eyes, the two twin colored orbs vibrating a moment, before being swallowed by the green in his eyes, the same memories flashing through his own eyes.

They two lovers held each other a moment, before Yukiko demanded attention, "Feed!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," Jason chuckles, pulling back to look at Yoko, "Trust me. Okay?"

Against her better judgement- as always, Yoko nods, letting him go, before handing him a knife, "Just a little."

"Just the tip- got it," Jason winked, causing Yoko to blush, before she growls at him, slapping his arm. He laughed, taking the knife and grabbing the food. He calls it food, but it was once a man's brain. _A lot happened in the past couple years;_ he says to himself as he dices the brain into bite sized pieces for the toddler. He then turns the flat top grill back on, waiting for it to heat up, before pouring some pancake batter onto it. He dropped bits of the brain into them, Yukiko watching him cook with bated breath, drooling a little at the sight- much to her mother's displeasure. Jason glances back at the toddler, a light chuckle bubbling in his chest, giving her a wink as he flipped the eight pancakes into the air; going over to the counter to get some plates and the butter- all the pancakes landing with the cooked side up. A sizzle rang from the flat-top, earning a cheer from Yukiko- who clapped her small hands, kicking her feet in excitement. After buttering the pancakes, he puts two on each plate, wrapping one of them in plastic wrap, putting it in the microwave. He took another plate, one with no brain matter in the pancakes and handed it to Yoko, who thanked him as she took the plate.

Yukiko did not like that mommy got food first. Who the hell was this bitch thinking she was?! So, the most logical choice was to assert her dominance. She screeched loudly. How dare they forget her! Oh, that thought instantly mad things worse- but before she could screech again, Daddy came jogging over.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I didn't forget you," Jason chuckles, holding up a plate with pancakes covered in syrup. He watched as the toddler's eyes sparkled as they followed the pancakes. Jason smiles softly at her, taking the fork and cutting out a small piece for her, holding it up to her.

Yukiko viciously bit into the pancake, glaring up at her father as if to say, 'about time!'. After rolling his eyes at the toddler, he watched her. Said child was currently eating happily, her face full of Joy as she hummed, holding up her chubby cheeks as she ate. She looked at the pancakes, and cheered, "Berry!" She held her mouth open as Jason gave her a strawberry, rolling his eyes as she ate it. She guessed she could forgive him this time. But he would not get another.

Jason continues feeding her, chatting with Yoko to find out what all he missed so far. Seems quite a lot happened. He sighs, apologizing to her, for making her bear it all until now. She smiles, getting up and hugging him from behind, pressing her chest into him. She loved these moments. Where he wasn't such a dick, just… Jason. She knew why it happened and honestly, she hated herself for loving it, but it was the only time she really got to see his vulnerable side.

* * *

After being assured that Yoko could handle the rest, Jason left the mess hall. Waiting silently a moment, trying to listen for gunfire, but didn't hear anything. Deciding it was best to check up on the situation, the man made his way to the wall. He followed the scent of blood and decay to where it was strongest, knowing that would be ever the biggest mess was. He called out to everyone he passed by, making sure they were okay, before apologizing.

He was amazed at how much they were able to accomplish in just a few years. Sure, it took some time and a lot of resources, but they did it. A home for the living, protected by the dead. Smiling at the accomplishment, he realized he made it to the wall. "Yo, Vic, you there?" he calls out as he climbs the steps.

"Dah," he hears, seeing the man come into view.

"How are things?" He asked, as he reached the top, turning to look over the wall, frowning deeply, "Damn… We lost that many?"

For those within the walls of their home, it was a beautiful city- for what it could be. But for those on the outside? From outside, it was a sea of undead guarding an impenetrable fortress. But even so, there were a slew of undead corpses laying around in a wide birth around the wall- Jason of course knowing the source of the issue. Upon closer inspection of the corpses, he noticed his son, Andon, playing with a Blaster pack. IT looked like he was having a lot of fun, though that expressionless face of his didn't really show that. He could never get over how he did it, being able to move as face as them, not that he was complaining. "Alright," Jason nods, "So long as everything is okay now, there's no need to worry. Calm down the others. I'm sure right now they're worried the wall could fall down around them."

"Is true," Victor nods, stroking his beard, "Panic would set in, voices rise. Would have to use military power to suppress… Are you sure we're not in Russia?"

Jason laughs with Victor over the joke, before feeling someone tugging at his shirt. He looked down to see his son, porcelain skin smeared with blood. Jason smiles down at him, pulling out a rag to wipe the boy's face, speaking to him, "Good job protecting the wall. You're so strong. You're gonna be a great leader one day."

Andon nods in agreement, knowing full well there was no one better than him… Not anymore…

After cleaning him up, Jason ruffles his hair, "Go check on your brother and sister. I've got work to get to, so I'll play with you tonight, okay?"

Andon stared at his father blankly.

"Yeah, a midnight hunt sounds nice," Jason nods, "Look at a map and pick a place that sounds tasty."

He waved goodbye to everyone, before heading off to his office. Honestly, he didn't really have any work that needed to be done right away. He just wanted to start a little project he'd been thinking about. He stopped off at a few of the food stalls along the way, making sure to grab plenty of fresh snacks, before it was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Nothin'."

Jason was currently looking at a blank piece of paper.

"Nothin' at all," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had been attempting to write for an hour now, but nothing was coming to him. Paper wasn't something they could just throw around right now, so he was trying to use as little as possible. However, the typewriter he was sitting in front of looked quite intimidating. He scratched his head, hoping something would come to him, but nothing. He was just about to give up, when Yoko walked into the room.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," she says sweetly, walking over to him, "Yukiko's taking a nap. I thought, maybe we could…"

"Not now," he immediately shot her down, "Sorry, I'm just trying to do something. Raising a thin eyebrow, Yoko asked what it was. "I'm writing my memoirs."

"What're you sixty?" Yoko laughed, coming up behind him, massaging his shoulders.

"I might as well be," Jason rolled his eyes.

"What's so interesting about writing a memoir?" she asked, rubbing harder on the knots in his shoulders.

"Well, if you weren't you, wouldn't you wanna read the personal thoughts of Emperor Jason Wrathe?" said man looked up at her, smirking.

"Jason Arturas Wrathe, remember?" the busty Asian teased him, "And If I weren't me, I'd be trying to fuck you right now." Jason rolls his eyes at her, looking at the blank page again, wondering what to write. Yoko sighs, clapping his shoulders, before sitting across from him, "Tell me."

"Huh?" Jason says, looking up at her.

"Tell me what happened?" she says. Before he can ask any questions, she taps the paper, "Write and talk. Tell me about it. Those first days, before we met. We don't really talk about the past much.

"So, write like I'm writing a letter?" Jason frowned.

"No," she sighs in frustration, "Write like you're writing a fucking story! Use you as the main character and recreate what happened for me."

"So, not a letter," Jason says for clarity, "but a book?" He looks up in though, thinking of how he could do that. Then he saw it. He smiles, nodding, "Yeah, alright. I'll try." He leans over, kissing Yoko gently, before setting to Work.

* * *

_**2 years earlier…**_

"_Ttth! You're gonna wake him!" _ a soft voice quietly whispered.

Jason laid in bed, twitching slightly. A shadowed figure crept around the room, going over to the dresser. "_Help me up!" _the voice whispers again. The dresser rocked slightly, a book falling with a loud thud, causing the two figures to freeze, looking over at the sleeping teen. When he just rolled onto his back the two sighed in relief. After one of the figures was on top of the dresser, they motioned for the other to get ready to open the window. When everyone was in position, the figure jumped off the dresser, shouting, _"Wake up!"_ She giggled as she flew over to him, only for her bright amber-green eyes toa fearful look as she noticed her him smirking.

But it was too late to stop, as she had already passed the arch of her jump. She screamed as Jason pulled himself forward quickly enough, wrapping his arms around the figure, before suplexing the fuck out of it. However, Jason couldn't even delight in his own victory, as the moment he leaned back to arch his back, the blinds flew open- _truly_ blinding him as light filled the room. "Fuck!" he cried, covering his eyes as the lights were too bright for him still. The two figures were finally revealed, not that Jason needed to see to know who they were, "Damnit Clare! Can't you wake me up like a normal person!"

Clare was obviously offended that she was singled out, her jaw dropping. "Andon'th here too!" she shouts indignantly, pointing at him.

The little red-haired boy turns to his aunt slowly, staring at her blankly, though his eyes looked like he was slowly calling her a bitch.

"Yeah, but you always instigate things," Jason says as he stands up, stretching, "Come on, let's go eat."

Clare cheers as her and Andon follow him, Andon taking his father's hand as he hugs his favorite bunny plushie to his chest. The two kids sat at the table, while Jason got things ready. After checking the time, making sure he wasn't going to make them late for school, he decided to make pancakes. Worked out for him since he loved pancakes. He made sure to make it just how they liked it, Chocolate chips for Clare- with whipped cream and gummy bears sprinkled on top; and for Andon, blueberries with whipped cream and syrup. The three of them ate quickly, seeing as Andon and Clare still had to get ready for school. Unfortunately, Andon was still too young to properly eat by himself, no matter how hard he tries.

After the clean up was done, and the two kids were ready for school, Jason took them outside and locked up. Clare walked ahead of Jason and Andon, talking to her friends along the way, before waving goodbye, running off with them. Jason and Andon waved back, before heading to school. Andon moved closer to Jason, holding his father's hand as they walked. He was nervous about today. He was going to be around new people sure, but that's not what bothered him. What bothered him, was the chance he might not be allowed to go to the library, since it was his first day of school.

"Don't worry," Jason says, feeling his son's distress, "Everythin's gonna be fine. You still have it with you right?" When the child nodded, Jason continued, "Good. It was your mother's knife once. Now it's yours."

Andon looked at his bunny, as if he could see the item inside it.

"Just remember one thing, okay?" Jason kneels down to Andon, standing in front of the school, "Don't pull it out, unless it's life or death. Got it?" He watches as the little red head nods, hugging his father- whom wrapped his arms around him as well, before letting him leave to go to class. After watching Andon run off to class, his phone rang. Frowning, he looked at the number, hanging up. He walked a few blocks away from the school, glancing around as he did, making sure that no one was following him. When he was sure he was fine, he slipped int a dead-end alley, leaning against the back wall for some privacy, calling the number back. "Hey. It's me," he says into the device, growling, "What's so important, you gotta interrupt my family time?"

"We have a problem," the voice says impatiently.

"What kind of problem?" he asked.

"The kind that can kill your son." They hung up.

Just the thought of someone harming his son, sent Jason into a frenzy. But there was nothing in this alley, he could-

"Hey, you!" a voice boomed, "Hell you doin' here, huh?"

"Don't you know who's terf this is?" another voice asked mockingly.

"Where am I?" Jason asked, glancing over at them to see what he was dealing with. _Four men, one gun, one bat- metal, a crowbar, and- is that a fucking purse? _He looked at the purse a moment longer, before shaking his head, assuming they had just stolen it not long ago.

"This is Vinny Costello's territory! So, pay up!" one of them says, their voice nasally and loud.

"Vinny, huh?" Jason smirked devilishly, slowly turning to the guys, "Guess I can kill blow off steam with your corpses then."

"Fuck you say, pissant?!" the man closest to him snarls, charging at Jason with the crowbar, however, he stood little chance to what happened next.

Once the man was close enough Jason spun, his hand catching the back of the man's neck at arm's length, pulling him in with his momentum and smashed his face into the brick wall of the alley. The impact rattled his brain and broke his nose, causing him to drop the crowbar, which Jason caught mid fall. He pivots on his foot, changing direction as he spins, swinging the crowbar at full force, forcing the crowbar through his head; blood, bone, and brain matter flying everywhere. They watched in horror as it all happened, before the leader shouted, "Kill this son of a bitch!"

Jason grinned widely, his amber-green eyes shifting wholly to green as he threw the crowbar, chasing after it. The man with the gun shot at Jason, but only managed to hit the crowbar, changing its orientation. The crowbar flew into the head of the man with the bat, hooking under his lower jaw. The raven-haired teen grabbed the crowbar that was imbedded in his head, pulling hard as he used his hip to lift all the weight of the corpse- throwing it at the man with a gun, knocking him down. However, when he looked at the crowbar, he would see the head still attached to it. "That's just disgusting," Jason complains, prying the head off the weapon.

This gave the man time to run for the gun, grabbing it and aiming at Jason, but it was already too late. Jason was on him, a sadistic smile on his face as he slammed the crowbar down on the man, blood painting him, his green eyes popping more, making the man's final moments something he will never forget. Even in death…

* * *

"The hell is this?" Jason asked, trying to use a tide stick to clean off the blood, looking at the camera, watching as some kind of horror flick was playing- or at least he'd like to say it was. "Devon, I swear to god, if this is some trick to fuck with me…"

"You? Swear to God?" a slender blue haired teen raised an electric blue eyebrow at his friend, "Are you sure you can afford to burst into flames? We haven't installed the sprinklers yet." He rolled his eyes at the look his friend was giving him, before continuing, "I assure you, these are real." He turned on the multi-screen feature on his laptop, the monitors on the wall lighting up, each having video clips of people killing and eating- what was obviously zombies. "It's happening everywhere. New York, Florida, Mississippi- slowly making its way towards us."

"How much time do we have?" Chris asked, crossing his large arms over his massive frame, short blonde hair a mess, as usual.

"Do we have time to stop for dooby snacks?" Eric perks up, panic in his voice- though that could be because of the blunt in his hand.

"The military believes we have three to five weeks, before it reaches us," Devon rolls his eyes at Eric's outburst, "But, just seeing how fast this plague spreads; I have my own theory."

"And what _is_ it?" Jason asked, moving closer to the screens, "I mean I get they're zombies, but I mean, people play enough video games these days to pretty much know what to do."

"Do they know what to do against this?" Devon clicked a key on his keyboard, all the monitors went blank, before lighting up as one big screen, showing exactly what Jason didn't want to see. Silence filled the room. Chris, Jason, and Eric all stood up, slowly walking over to the screens to see just what they were looking at.

"You're kidding right?" Eric says, dropping his blunt in surprise, completely forgetting it, "How the hell are we gonna kill something like that?!" No, it couldn't be true. There was no way something like that was possible so soon- it was too early.

"Eric's right," Chris agreed quickly, "Going off Jason's game reference- We're all on level one, and that thing is the final boss!" He quickly goes over to Jason, who was completely mesmerized by the video. "What do we do?"

"Huh?" the raven-haired teen says smartly.

"What. Do. We. Do?" Chris repeats slowly, "We can't fight that thing- we won't survive!" Chris searched his close friend's eyes for answers, hoping to glean some hidden knowledge he didn't have. Jason was always full of those.

However, right now Jason had nothing. Just the sight of that monstrosity was enough to paralyze him. How was he supposed to protect his baby sister and his son, from something like that?! His mind was blank, devoid of thought. But one thing was very clear-

"I need to get Clare and Andon," He says quickly, "They just started school. Eric, gather some people, gather as much food as you can and load up the bunker and the cars- we'll take what we can, then seal the place and come back later for it! Chris, get the garages going on full blast! I want armored cars out on the streets within the hour! Devon, you know what to do."

"Roger!" "On it!" "Naturally," they all answered, Eric and Chris running ahead to get started, meanwhile Jason hung back to ask one last thing of Devon, "Get a hold of Tony. He needs to know. And find out just how much time we have."

"You seem awfully confident I can do such a thing," Devon states, eyeing his friend closely.

"You sayin' you can't?" Jason raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I didn't say that," Devon replies quickly, only slightly offended from the response.

"Good," Jason chuckles, "Because I have faith, you'll figure it out. Good luck." He then ran off, going to claim his family from death's clutches.

Devon stood there, alone in the bunker, sighing heavily. "If only you knew how little Time you had…" The blue-haired teen clicked a key on his laptop, leaving the monitor up, a timer counting down…

**Time Until Arrival**

**2:37:43.**

* * *

**boom! there it is! chapter one! yeah yeah, I know- not very exciting and all that Jazz- but! I have been away for quite some time- so think of this as just the "I'm easing you into bullshit coming next chapter" aka the Cliffhanger endings I do so love to end on. But yeah, there it is, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will see you next sunday for the next chapter.**

_**PIECES!**_


End file.
